


Riding the Dragon

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Little bit of Natsu END, Nalu - Freeform, Nalu AU: Boyfriend and Girlfriend, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have some spare time to have fun in the morning! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Riding the Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don’t write a lot of smut because I feel like I’m not very good at it and so when I get that spark of inspiration, I write it.  
> This fic is the result of me reading nalu smut fics at 4am and wanting to write my own, lol. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and if you want to give me smut tips leave them in the comments below! <3

Lucy knows she shouldn’t keep teasing Natsu all the time, but she can’t help herself. The way the dragon slayer reacts is what keeps her wanting to do it.

Lucy knows her teasing is working when Natsu’s eye color and physical appearance starts to change.

The blonde mage is awakening the demon inside. And demons don’t like to play around, they get straight to it.  
  
                                 x

Natsu is sleeping over from the previous nights _event_. The dragon slayer is happily awakened by a familiar sensation in his lower region.

Natsu wakes up and opens his eyes to find a lump in the sheets right around his crotch. It’s the blonde celestial mage, she’s currently sucking Natsu’s dick.

The dragon slayer couldn’t have imagined a better way to wake up, then to his girlfriend attending to his morning needs.

The way the blonde strokes Natsu’s dick with her delicate hands, is amazing. _Her hands couldn’t get any softer. And if they did, Natsu would probably die._

That soft sensation is what feels amazing on his cock. But her hands aren’t her only gift. The way she attends to him with her mouth and her tongue, just brings absolute satisfaction.

Natsu keeps thinking about the extra pleasure he could be feeling if Lucy had her tongue pierced. That piece of cold metal going up and down his cock would probably bring him closer and closer to ecstasy.

Lucy could tell Natsu was awake because every time she would go down on him, he would thrust his hips up a little each time. Also who could forget, the deep moans which were seeping out of his mouth. Sometimes when Natsu gets really into the mood, he’ll even roar like a dragon.

After Natsu came, the blonde lifted up the sheets to reveal herself and crawled up Natsu’s body. Natsu was met with a face full of Lucy’s boobs, one of his favorite views.

“Did you like your morning present?” The blonde mage asks, laying on the dragon slayer’s chest.

“I loved it. But what I would love more is to give you, your present.” The dragon slayer whispered in the blonde’s ear.

That deep sexy voice so close to her ear, sent a shiver down her spine and a sensation to her pussy.

The blonde leaned in towards Natsu’s face. “I would love that.” The blonde said as she leaned in for a kiss.

Natsu reached up and put his hand on her cheek, pulling her down to deepen the kiss. The blonde pulled back from the kiss as she fully straddled Natsu.  
With Lucy’s pussy sitting on top of Natsu’s stomach, Natsu sat up and started leaving kisses all over Lucy’s neck.

He brushed away her long blonde hair which was in the way, to behind her back, as he made his way down to her breasts.

One of Natsu’s most favorite assets of Lucy’s was her larger than average breasts. They were amazing because when he squeezed them in his hand, they spill over.

Natsu loves just sitting and admiring Lucy’s breasts as he slowly massages them. As he massages them, he pinches her nipple in between his fingers.

He loves doing it because Lucy always lets out these delicious moans. She absolutely loves when Natsu plays her with nipples, it’s one of her more sensitive spots, which is why she prefers not to wear a bra underneath her clothing.

Sometimes Natsu will just admire Lucy’s body and play with it for awhile or he’ll get impatient and want to move to the best part. Sometimes it’s in between, he’ll admire her body, then want to get to the good stuff.

One of the hands on Lucy’s breasts, slowly wanders down her stomach and teases the space near her pussy.

“Natsuu, please...” The blonde moans at the dragon slayer’s teasing.  
_Lucy doesn’t like when Natsu teases her, it makes her want him even more._

“As you wish, princess.” Natsu smirked.

He brought two of his fingers up to Lucy’s mouth. The blonde immediately went down on them, licking in between his fingers. She sucked each finger separately, until Natsu pulled them out.  
_Lucy looked like she was in pure ecstasy as she sucked on those digits._

The dragon slayer teased her clit, rubbing it up and down gently.

“Aaah.” Finally she is quenching that thirst that has been bothering her all along.

Natsu kept teasing her clit as he slipped in one his fingers. Once he saw Lucy was enjoying it, he slipped in another and started fingering her harder and harder.

Lucy was practically bouncing up and down on Natsu as he kept pounding his fingers deeper and deeper into her sweet spot.

The blonde could only take so much before he hit the _spot_.   
Natsu kept pounding into that spot until he couldn’t take it anymore. He slipped his fingers out, to Lucy’s dismay. He quickly pulled out his dick out of his boxers, and adjusted Lucy’s position.

“Hey Luce, wanna ride the dragon?” Natsu asked in a seductive tone.

“Always.” The blonde smiled, as she lifted up her hips.

The blonde lowered herself over Natsu’s bigger than average cock and slowly lowered herself down on it. The further she went down, the more pleasure she felt.

Natsu being the beast he is, couldn’t wait any longer and grabbed her hips and pushed her all the way down. The blonde was caught by surprise and let out a loud unexpected moan.

“Aah, Natsuu...” Lucy loved being filled up with Natsu’s hot cock.

“Luce..you’re so warm inside.” Natsu said as he let a grunt out.

The dragon slayer slowly started thrusting up and down, until he found a pace he liked. As Natsu started pounding harder into Lucy, the blonde had to put her hands down on his chest to keep herself balanced.

Natsu couldn’t put his full power into this position. _So he decided to change that._  

“Lucy, get on your knees and show me that ass.” The dragon slayer said as he slapped Lucy’s behind.

The blonde squeaked as she was spanked and got on her knees. The dragon slayer got behind her and licked his lips, as he thrusts back into her at full speed.

Natsu grabbed the blonde’s cheeks and spread them apart, watching as his cock went in and out of her dripping cunt.

Natsu grabbed the blonde’s hips as he growled. That growl meant the demon side of him was coming out. Natsu was fully invested in this, to his core.

Lucy could feel Natsu’s grip getting tighter and tighter as his demonic claws were seeping in her skin. She knew her insides wouldn’t rest now as his full power was going into this.

The blonde’s neighbors next door could probably hear the smacking sound of Natsu entering in and out of Lucy’s cunt. _It was the pure sound of pleasure._

The dragon slayer loved this position because the angle allowed him to get the deepest he could inside Lucy, also he loved the way her breasts swayed back and forth.

Every once and awhile, Natsu would slow down enough to lift up Lucy and play with her breasts. Natsu knows he’s close, so he sinks his teeth down on the blonde’s neck and leaves a whole bunch of markings as he rides through his orgasm.

As Natsu pulls out, he releases his grip on the blonde and she lays down ass up, panting and her face tomato red.

Natsu knows he just finished, but Lucy looks so delectable just laying there with her dripping cunt up in the air, inviting him for seconds. He has to control the _inner demon_ inside of him and leave it for next time. But there is one thing he can do now.

Natsu grabbed Lucy’s behind with two hands and brought it up closer to his face. The dragon slayer used his skilled tongue to eat the blonde out.

Now was the perfect time because her pussy was full of their cum. Natsu loved cleaning up afterwards, it’s like his bonus meal.

Natsu stuck out his tongue and started lapping up all the juices inside Lucy. Every time he darted his tongue in and out, the blonde would let a delicious moan.  
The blonde was in overdrive because she was still very sensitive from their previous actions.

                                   x

Both Lucy and Natsu were exhausted from their morning activity and decided to take a nap together. Even though they just woke up, it felt like they already used all of their energy for the day up.

Happy was sent by Erza to come fetch the team for a quest but when he flew into the window, he found the two mages cuddled together.. fast asleep.  
Happy decided to take a nap with them as well, as he flew down and landed on top of the blankets near their feet.

_This would not make Erza happy, in the least._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending is weird, I didn’t know how to end it and some people on twitter helped me out with their ideas, so thank you! 🙇🏻🙏🏻


End file.
